You Know It's Only You
by iheartyou exoh7
Summary: My version of the 5th book. Summery inside. PLEASE READ!
1. Summery

**Hello;; this is the summery for thid story. Lemme know if you like it or not. it gets good. I PROMISE! of course i'm no stephenie meyer, but i really wanted a 5th book so here it is :**

It's two years later and Bella, Edward, Rosalie, Emmett, Alice and jasper are all enrolled in high school in Berlin, New Hampshire. Carlisle has a job as a doctor, Esme is a day sitter for precious Nessie and they all seem very happy in their new home. In high school they are pretending Edward, Bella, Emmett and Alice are brother and sister and Rosalie and jasper are twins. Esme and Carlisle adopted them all. The only problem is, is that everyone can't stop getting enough of the Cullen's. Sure, they are unbelievably gorgeous, but can't they just stop? So now there's a problem. They can't pretend to date but they also can't shake these people off, but matters get worse when someone shows up on the scene…

**ohh;; cliffy. btw: im megan. i'm the author. i love reveiws. leave the flames in the fireplace cus i wont bother with it. :.**

**exoh..**

**megan**


	2. First Day

As I set Nessie in Esme's arms I couldn't help but feel sad as I left her for the next seven hours.

This would be her first day without having me there every minute to watch her grow. I would be at Cornerstone high school in Berlin, New Hampshire. Edward, Alice, Jasper, Rose, Emment and I were acting as transfers going into our junior year well Edward, Alice and I were, Jasper, Rose and Emment were pretending to be seniors.

I ran up the steps of our new home to mine and Edward's massive room. As I walked in he was pulling a blue jacket on over his white shirt and jeans. I still wasn't dressed but I was sure Alice would be more then willing to help me.

"Hey," I said as I walked over to our shelves stocked with books for me and CDs for Edward and searched for my favorite novel. I would probably end up reading in most of my classes since I had already learned this stuff.

"Hello, love," Edward walked over to me, kissed my forehead, and walked to the bathroom. I could hear him combing his bronze hair.

I sighed, stuffed the book in my bag and ran over to Alice and Jasper's room across the hall. Next door to our room Rosalie was searching through Nessie's drawers for something for her to wear. Ugh, would they ever get over dressing her everyday? Probably not.

Alice glided to the door and didn't seem surprised as she looked at me not dressed yet.

"Come with me," Alice called over her shoulder.

She led me back into my room and into Edward's closet and mine. It was funny looking at it really. He had 2 racks of clothes and I had 9.

"I say this plaid skirt and navy long sleeve fleece shirt is good." She threw the clothes at me.

I quickly put them on and rushed into the bathroom. I had five minutes before we were all leaving. If it were 2 years ago I would have been in big trouble because I would have needed to eat. But now that I was a vampire and didn't need to eat I was good. I decided my hair was fine. My waist length dark curls look runway ready according to most guys I walked by. Edward would always tell me this as I obsessed over my hair most days.

I ran down the stairs and was the last one there. Rosalie and Alice were quickly taking pictures of Nessie. Emment was talking to Jasper about this new school and Edward was looking at me with loving eyes.

"Alright so Bella and I will take her Ferrari." Edward started to pull on my hand.

"Rose and I have the Mercedes." Emment looked at Rose for her approval. She shrugged her shoulders.

"So then me and Jazz will take my Porches?" Alice looked at Jasper for any objections. It was unlikely there would be because he usually did whatever Alice wanted to do.

I didn't know why we were all taking separate cars if we were acting like a family. Emment, Edward, Alice and I were all pretending to be brother and sister while Rose and Jasper were twins. Carlisle and Esme adopted us all. Nessie was not planned on being mentioned to people.

On the way to school Edward and I mostly talked about Nessie and what she would do all day. Since her usual playmate Jacob Black was back in school she had to wait to play with people. We agreed to take her out someplace when we got home.

As we pulled into the small parking lot I couldn't help but to notice 5 boys immediately staring at my car, 20 at me, and about every girl wanting run up to me and be friends with this inhumanly beauty. Edward growled under his breath.

"What?" I turned my attention back to him. He was staring out the front window at all of the boys staring at us.

"All these boys are going to be all over you today," he spit out.

I touched his arm gently. I couldn't kiss him better because we were pretending to be brother and sister.

"Well, it looks like all the girls are doing the same to you," I said back.

"Yeah well, I don't care."

"I love you and only you, remember that," I squeezed his arm then walked out of the car and over to Jasper.

"Can you please calm him down, he's scared about all the guys looking at me," I asked.

"I can't blame him all these guys staring at Rose is bugging me," Emment said as he came up from behind us.

"Yeah well it's not fun for me either with Alice I mean," Jasper said. Just then Edward came up behind me.

"Get over it guys, we aren't going to date them or anything," Rosalie flipped her hair behind her and stared at Emment.

"Yeah you're right sorry," he mumbled.

"OK let's go or we'll be late to our first class," I said. Edward was, thank God, in my first class, lunch and 6th class, which was gym. I was no longer afraid of gym thanks to my speed, gracefulness, and strength.

"See you guys!" Alice called behind her as she walked over in the direction of the Math building.

Edward and I walked at a very slow pace over to English.

It was weird not holding his hand like I usually did. And it was double weird not having Nessie in my arm with us. I missed her already. I looked at the ground and sighed. I had to put on a happy face and act like I wasn't a mother of the most wonderful daughter in the world.

"Thinking of Nessie?" Edward guessed.

"Yeah, I miss her," I said looking into his golden eyes. I was glad mine had died down to that color because wearing those mucky, blurry brown ones that I had to for the last year would have been horrible.

"So do I," Edward said.

"Ms. Cullen," the teacher said to get my attention. I couldn't help but stifled a giggle. I was a Mrs. and my husband was right in the same room.

"Yes?"

"You will be seated next to Mr. Brandon and Mr. Fox." I stared at them. Sure, they were good looking but nothing compared to Edward. I could hear Edward groan behind me.

"Mr. Cullen?"

"Mmmm?"

"You can go next to Ms. Locus and Ms. Zeta." He gestured towards them. They smiled at each other that seemed to say "OMG! I am totally going to get him to love me by the end of class!" Ugh.

He walked over to them and didn't as much as look in their direction. He just sat down and stared at the two guys next to me.

_Ring! Ring! Ring!_

"Hello? Yeah."

The teacher faced towards us. "Class I have to go help solve a problem in the English department office. I'll be back in five minutes."

He hurried out the door.

That was all it took before the two guys turned to stare at me.

"Hey I'm Adam," the boy with shaggy blonde hair and bright blue eyes said. He was too tan for this town and very muscular.

"And I'm Brad," the other kid with spiky black hair, pale skin and dark green eyes said. He looked like he should be emo, but his clothes said other wise. He had on a blue polo, faded jeans and sandals. Huh.

"Hey, I'm Bella." I gave them a small wave.

"So you come from Forks, Washington?"

"Yeah."

"That explains why you're so pale," Adam, said, "I just got back from Florida."

"That explains why you're so pale," I joked.

"So, what's your next class?" Brad was obviously trying to get in this conversation.

"Um, biology." I pretended to drop my pencil so I could turn around and pick it and hopefully get a glance at Edward.

I did all right. And I wish I hadn't. Because even though I may have super self- control, I still wanted to rip those two girl's throats out. They were twirling their hair, laughing and flat out flirting with MY husband. Good thing all Edward was doing was staring at Adam and Brad. Probably reading their minds.

"So, what period is your lunch?"

"Uh, 5th." I was barely paying attention anymore. All I wanted was to be in Edward's arms with Nessie in mine. In our little cottage in our family room with thousands of pictures of all of us: Me and Edward holding hands, hunting, me with a lion dead by my feet, Nessie flying high in the air and Edward waiting to catch her, me holding Nessie while she slept, us in our matching dresses, me and Edward on our wedding day. So many memories in Forks. My home. The place I wanted to right now. Not with Adam and Brad drooling over me. I wish I could tell them to back off and that I'm married. But I couldn't.

"…So do you want to sit by me at lunch?" Brad was saying.

"Uh, thanks but I'm sitting with my family."

"Family? Just you and Edward?"

"Uh, no. I have two sisters, Rosalie and Alice. And two other brothers Emmett and Jasper."

"Weird names," Adam mused.

"Excuse me?" I whipped my head to the left to face him.

"Nothing, sorry," he quickly mumbled.

"Whatever."

The teacher then walked in thank God.

The rest of the day was a blur. Until lunch. I was so looking forward to that.

I walked in the room with Edward and got a pop and apple. No need to by a tray full of food I won't eat.

We walked over to the table Rosalie already claimed. I sat across from her and Edward plopped down next to me. Alice came in next with Emmett at her heels. She sat next to me and Emmett sat next to Rosalie, across form Edward. Jasper came in last and sat next to Rosalie and across from Alice.

**A/N: It looks like this: Emmett Rosalie Jasper**

** Table**

** Edward Bella Alice**

"So how do you guys like this school?" Emmett said in a voice too low for humans to hear.

"S'kay," Jasper said. He started playing with his orange.

"Well, _I_ don't like it. God, if one more guy tells me I'm pretty or asks me out I'll have to take some action," Rosalie complained. "I started counting after like 30 guys! And I got to 17!"

"You're not the only one," I said. "Every guy keeps staring at me and I want it to stop. I liked it back in Forks when people knew to back away because I was with Edward."

"I agree," Emmett began, "If I hear one more guy talk to Rosalie in a "flirty" tone I'll punch them, or worse."

"Well at least you guys can't hear what they're not saying about the girl out loud. The thoughts make me want to barf."

"I made guys scared of Alice, so they'd stay away." Jasper grinned and avoided Alice's mad glances.

"JASPER!"

"Hey, Jazz!"

Two girls came walking up to him and stroked his hair.

"Why don't you come sit with us? We have plenty of seats and we sit at the _it _table." They shot disapproving glances in our table.

"Thanks, but I think I'll sit with my family." Their smiles disappeared.

"Oh, well I can't say I'm not surprised you guys are family."

"Why?" Emmett leaned forward and showed off his razor sharp teeth.

The girls backed away.

"Be- because you are all so… uh, beautiful, yeah that." She smiled and quickly waved goodbye.

"Her friend winked at jasper and stalked off.

Alice growled under her breath.

"Deep breaths Alice."

"Hey you guys look over there. In the corner, on the left." Rosalie quickly pointed in the direction.

"Hey, wait isn't that..." I began but couldn't finish.

"Yes it is…" Edward started twitching.

"Jane," Emmett growled.


	3. Bad News

**Hey.. OK so basically this is chapter 2 enjoyyy:**

The ride home from school was tense.

It was tense for two very stupid reasons: one Edward was mad at this one guy, John, for asking me out and then when I obviously turned him down he said, "Oh, well I don't give up on such a beauty that easily."

So now Edward was thinking of ways, along with Emmett and Jasper, to protect us girls from these drooling guys.

The second reason was Jacob was in town to see Nessie. I had already told him that I wouldn't let Jake stay at he house, but I thought he should be able to see her.

Oh, wait! There's a number three. And this reason isn't stupid at all. In fact I think Carlisle may even be mad at it. Jane was enrolled in our school. No one knows why, she hides her thoughts well.

"Edward…." I didn't really want to tell him what I was thinking which was that he was overreacting and that I would never go out with these kids and blah, blah, blah. But then he would just get mad and go hunting for a week.

"What?" He basically snapped at me. I decided not to answer.

I could here Rose and Emmett arguing in the car behind us about the boys at this school too. God, these guys are overreacting!

At least Alice and Jasper seemed to trust each other because they were talking about some class.

Suddenly Edward froze. His grip on the steering wheel tightened and he let out a big, mad breath.

We were home now so it probably had something to do with Jacob and his thoughts. Oh, yeah Jake was here. I could here him playing with Nessie in the backyard swing set Emmett built for her.

Suddenly she appeared and ran into Edward's open arms.

It was magical how she could make him drop the frown he had been wearing all day.

"Hi, Daddy! How was school?"

He smiled. "OK. But I would have rather been here with you."

"Momma! Momma!" Her waist length bronze curls bounced as she was passed off from Edward to me. Her pretty brown eyes lit up when I smiled at her. God, she was so cute and she was all mine, and Edward's.

"Hi, sweetie. Are you having fun with Jake?" Suddenly she frowned.

"He smells funny." A little dent formed between her eyebrows as she tried to think why that could be.

Edward, Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper were all double over in hysterics. But Alice and me just rolled our eyes at their child- like behavior.

"Auntie Alice?" Nessie turned her face to the left so she was looking at her aunt.

"Yeah?" Alice loved it when Nessie talked to her, well I think anyone would.

You see, she's like the family prize. Yes, she is Edward's daughter and mine, but everyone just has so much fun with her. She's the only kid that we'll ever have and everyone likes to take advantage of that.

Emmett loves to build things for her. His new obsession is construction so everyday he asks her what new thing she would like and then all night he works on it and when she wakes up there's a new present for her. I think she's running out of ideas though.

Alice and Rosalie love doing fashion shows with her. Every other day or so they take her a shopping spree which is good time for me with Edward and homework then they come back with clothes and she loves putting on a fashion show for the family. Esme takes the pictures.

Jasper and her aren't really close but I know he still loves her as his niece. He takes her hunting a lot.

Esme has started a beautiful garden with her. It's full of fruits, vegetables, and flowers of every sort. We donate the food to the poor since we can't eat and Nessie prefers blood like us.

Carlisle and her play doctor on her dolls. He bought her a kid set of tools and shows her the proper ways to use them.

All in all we have an amazing life and we have forever to live it. Nessie has added the sunshine to our very dark day. I've notice everyone's faces were smiling again.

"My dress got dirty. Jake let go of my hand and I fell in the dirt in my garden." Alice's eyes flicked to the big dark spot of dirt on her back. I heard her snarl under her breath. How could Jake let that happen? Sure she was a vampire, but she was only 2!

"Oh no! Let's go find you another one, Rose you wanna help?" Alice looked behind her.

"Of course, c'mon sweetie." Rose picked her up and off they were.

"Well, I guess I'll go say hi to Jake…" I began to walk towards Jake to see if Edward or anyone would follow, but they didn't. They just stood there looking into the deep forest to the side of our mansion.

"Anyone wanna come?"

"Uh, sure." Edward ran up to me.

When we got into the backyard Jacob was looking at the garden.

"Hey, Jake." He turned around and smiled.

"Hey Bells!" He walked up to me and gave me a hug. I saw Edward roll his eyes behind Jake. I decided to be funny and I pretended to bite him. Edward smiled.

"Hi, Edward." Jake turned his back to him again. There relationship went back to hating each other. I thought that they had got past that, but I guess not.

"How have you been doing? It stinks that you're not in Forks anymore where I can see you." Jake was probably thinking about Nessie's safety or me.

I think Edward doesn't like Jake because Jake acts as Nessie's father. He loves taking her hunting, spoiling her, sleeping in the room with her, playing with her and really everything a father should do. I think Edward's jealous, not that he has any reason to be.

"I've been good, you know trying to keep myself busy for 24 hours isn't as easy as it looks." I smiled. I loved having 24 hours to myself. After Nessie goes to bed in her princess themed room designed by Esme, I sit down and do my homework for 5 minutes and then Edward and I hang out.

"Uh, Bella?"

"Yeah?" I turned to face Edward.

"Nessie wants us," he made sure to make the word "us" clear, "to come see her new dress or something. Alice is calling me."

"Oh, OK." I took his hand and started running towards the house.

"Coming Jake?" I wanted him to feel included while he was here.

"Sure, sure." He jogged over to where we were. Edward sighed and led us into the massive house.

Honestly I couldn't get over it. It could fit 4 of Charlie's houses in here!

When you walked in the back door you walked into the kitchen. Though we only needed it for a prop it was still stocked with the latest appliances and yummy food I would have loved if I were human. Jake would probably have no trouble feeling welcome in here.

When you walked out of the kitchen you walked into the family room. There was a plasma screen for football games, a play area for Nessie, couches made of Italian white leather, love seats and glass side tables. The roof was just a big window.

Next to the family room on the left was a dining room or conference room. The antique table Esme loved was in the center with fresh flowers on it. A china cabinet and precious oil paintings were also in it. Then there was a bathroom for guests, and Nessie and the 34-step staircase. It was like a palace and I could call it my home.

"OK everyone!" Rose shouted using a voice a human would use in a normal conversation.

I sat down on the couch next to Esme and Edward. Jake stood off to the said probably not wanting to intrude. Emmett and Jasper were lying on the floor watching a football game that was on mute. Carlisle was on Esme's other side.

Alice turned on some music and then Nessie came out in the most adorable outfit.

Her dark wash skinny jeans were tucked in brown knee-high suede boots with no heels, Edward wouldn't allow it. She had on a purple baby- doll top with a white short-sleeved shirt under. Her hair hung loosely at her hips.

She smiled at her parents and turned around. She put her hand on her hip and stuck it out. She then dropped her dazzling smile, but smiled with her eyes. I haven't seen that one before.

"What's this pose called, sweetie?" Esme asked as she snapped her picture.

"Uh…the Rosalie!" Nessie smiled at Rosalie. She probably didn't mean any harm.

Emmett laughed into his hand and Rosalie just looked dumb- founded. Pretty soon we were all laughing hysterically. Even Jake.

"Shut- up, dog!" Rosalie threw him a death glare.

"Sorry, princess." He bit his bottom lip.

"Rosalie…" Edward stared at her as if begging her to be nice.

"Jake?" Nessie twirled a strand of her hair.

"Yeah?"

"Can you take me hunting? I want to beat you. I'm 2 now so maybe I can…" She bit her bottom lip and widened her eyes. Oh my God, if he didn't I would. What a cute face!

"Sure, kid. You can try."

And then he picked her up and then flew out the door.

"Well, um now that there gone, there's something you should know Carlisle and Esme…" Alice turned off the music and now was walking over to sit down by Jasper. She took his hand and started playing with his fingers.

"Yeah, well you see…." Edward looked around at all of us as if we could tell him where to start.

"Jane goes to our school now!" Rosalie blurted.

Carlisle drew in a quick breath and Esme just stared at Rosalie.

"Wh- What?"

"You see Carlisle," I still couldn't call him dad, it felt weird, "we saw her at lunch, but she hid her thoughts well so Edward couldn't read them."

"Hmm, this is very bad, with out Edward telling us her reason for coming to America we are completely clueless."

"I guess I could really listen in tomorrow and see if there's any clue as to why she's here." Edward shrugged and squeezed my hand.

"Yeah and if she's just here to mess with us after we kicked her and her boyfriend's ass in that fight Edward could tell us and then Bella could put up a shield," Emmett smiled at me. He loved taking me out across America to different covens and messing with them and then when they tried to use one of their powers to hurt him I could put a shield up around, as we would run back here. Of course, Edward and Rosalie didn't like this because of the danger it put us in like if my shield wouldn't work for some reason. Of course, that wouldn't happen.

"Plus, Alice could predict it happening so Bella could be in the spot at the time to save us in case she was trying to catch us off guard." Jasper smiled at me. I was getting to know him better now and he seemed great. I could see why Alice loved him so much.

"I guess. I just don't see any reason for her coming here unless…." Carlisle had a look of panic cross his face. Edward stiffened beside me and let out a hiss.

"What?" Alice jumped to her feet.

"Nessie," Edward whispered.

"What! Oh no! She couldn't…" I locked eyes with Edward.

"Please, you guys, clam down it's not she'll get around all 8 of us plus if it gets to much like if she brings Alec in then I'm sure Jake will get the werewolves up here. He wouldn't let anything happen to her." Emmett rolled his eyes.

Edward whipped his head around.

"Oh. Ok, so you think I wouldn't do anything to protect_ my daughter_?" He pronounced the last words with such fierceness I kind of got scared.

"Whoa! Dude, I never said that, I just meant it like we would have a ton of help if needed. None of us would risk Nessie."

"Whatever. I'm going hunting. Bella?" He had let go of my hand and was half way to the door when he asked this.

"Yeah sure. I need to talk to you anyway."

"Ok."

We sprinted out the door and into the forest. Here there were deer, elk, mountain lions and a bear or two, but I think Emmett cleared those out.

As we raced farther into the forest following the scent of a mountain lion I thought about what I wanted to say. I really wanted to talk to him about us. I mean our family, him, Nessie and I.

Once we stopped I had finally got it all together and I had a feeling he wasn't going to like some of it.

**ohkayyy. so heres chapter 2. reveiw and you'll get chapter 3. then 4 which will be school. and i have somehting planned. :**

**exohh. megan**


	4. Uh, what?

**sorry its been so long. uhh,, reveiw? thanks, thats what makes me write faster.**

* * *

"Listen, Edward," I started to say. I didn't know how to put it in terms that he would understand which was that me and Nessie loved him and no werewolf could change that.

"Yes?" He took down a lion smoothly and killed it. I took a seat and started sucking its blood waiting for me to continue.

"I love you, and I know Nessie does too, I mean you're her father for the love of God and I don't think that Jake should threaten that. And I know you're not happy about him being here and the whole imprinting mess, none of us are, but we have bigger, more dangerous things to worry about and we need you to focus on that."

He seemed confused at first and then amused.

"I know you love me and Nessie does to, but can you blame me for being scared of losing you two, the best things in my life?"

"No, I guess not."

He smirked.

I ran after a pack of elk and took down the leader. He was big and filled me up. Edward was leaning against a tree watching me with loving eyes.

"Done?" He shrugged himself off the tree.

"Yeah," I replied.

I took his hand and we ran back to the house. Everything seemed back to normal.

Carlisle had his face buried in a huge book, probably 2000 pages, though I knew he would finish it by tomorrow.

Esme was with Nessie in their garden weeding; I could hear Nessie laughing her beautiful laugh with delight.

Rose was painting her nails a hot pink on the grand staircase.

Emmett was in the garage making God knows what.

Alice and Jasper were up in their room talking. Jasper sounded mad. I listened in….

"… _What_ did you see?"

"I don't know it was an announcement for tomorrow, something about their tradition."

"And what is that exactly?"

"Everyone must have a date to Homecoming and everyone goes to Homecoming, so if we're going to fit in we must go."

I heard Jasper growl under his breath.

"Well who the hell is going to take you? No one is good enough!"

"Calm down Jasper. We can figure this out."

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Edward tense up and snarl under his breath. Not him too!

Rose smirked and looked at me. She rolled her eyes and smiled. I smiled back.

"EMMETT!" Jasper came charging down the stairs so fast human eyes would have missed it. He grabbed Edward and the two of them went to the garage to tell Emmett of the latest news.

Rose walked over by me as Alice danced down the stairs.

We listened in.

"There is no way in hell I', letting Rose go with someone."

"Since when does he dictate _my_ life?" Rose whispered so low only Alice and we could hear.

"Well Bella can count on some inconvenient happening that night," Edward agreed.

"Um, what?!" I was shocked. I loved Edward, but he couldn't tell me what to do.

"Alice isn't going either I don't care how much she begs." Jasper sounded pleased with himself.

"Who says I'm going to ask his permission?" Alice looked mad.

We ran away from the garage and up to Edward's room and mine since it was the farthest away.

"I say we go, with dates, to the dance." Rose put her hands on her hips.

"Yeah, me too, and we can look twice as good then we ever would have!" Alice sounded excited by the shopping opportunity.

"Mhmm." I didn't want to give them idea I wanted to put effort into this because then they would immediately drag me to the shops and spa.

"Kay, so let's scout tomorrow for guys that will make them jealous. The other 2 have to approve at lunch then flirt. I'm sure they'll say yes about the whole H.C thing," Rose murmured.

"Yeah and Bella keep a shield around us so Edward can't hear us," Alice instructed.

"I hear them, get out!" I ordered.

"Kay, I'm excited for tomorrow!" Rose clapped her hands.

"The shields up." I told them.

They ran out of the room.

Now who would make Edward jealous…..

* * *

**laalalala. next chapter thyll find the guys, dresses and attitude they never knew they had with their soulmates. woot woot!**

**pics will be in my profile as soon as i find them. :]**

**REVEIWW!!!**

**exoh  
megan**


	5. And the Winners Are

**heres the good chapter! :]]**

"Um, were taking Alice's Porsche to school. Just us though. Kay?" Rosalie informed Edward, Emmett and Jasper. They all looked at each other with confusion written across their face.

"Uh, okay…" I could see Edward trying to read Rose and Alice's thoughts, but my shield prevented that. He sighed in frustration and shot me a confused glance.

I quickly looked away because I hated lying to him.

I turned around and ran up to where Renesmee was sleeping in her canopy bed with a pink silk duvet. She looked so cute sleeping quietly. I kissed her goodbye and ran down to the garage where Rose and Alice where waiting in the Porsche and Emmett, Edward and Jasper were in the Volvo.

As soon as I got in Alice sped off at about 200 miles per hour. When I was human speed used to bother me, but know I loved it.

We took a different way to school that we looked up on the internet last night so the guys wouldn't follow us and we could talk without them hearing.

"OK, so I was thinking maybe we should get guys that kind of look like Edward, Jasper and Emmett," Rose suggested.

"Yeah and like flirt with them till lunch mention homecoming and then wink and saunter off to our table."

"Perfect." Alice smiled in anticipation. She got a blank look in her eyes so she was having a vision.

"Uh one problem guys," I said.

"What?" Rose turned around and asked.

"What if Jane is doing something bad and I need to get Edward, Em and Jazz under my shield. Then they could hear us."

"Oh God."

"Yeah so how about we get the dates earlier and then it's all done in case Jane does her weird burning thing."

"Kay. We can try."

"Well good luck you two. Remember avoid the guys because we're mad at them and all." Rose threw her hair behind her shoulders. Alice applied lip gloss. And I took off my jacket revealing a tight top Alice forced me into. We were ready to break hearts, well technically.

"Oh, Alice what did you see?" I asked.

"Our super perfect dates." She winked and danced off to her class.

"Have fun, Bells. Don't think of Edward while you flirt, it's his fault you're doing this." She patted me arm and strutted away.

I took a deep breath and went to my first period class.

And then my 2nd and finally at my 3rd I found the perfect guy!

He was skinny, but had muscles, pale skin, but not like a vampire, cool green eyes, like Edward's had been, and for the perfect finishing touch, shaggy bronze hair!

I made a beeline for him where he was sitting in his desk. It was chemistry and we were picking our partners. Perfect.

"Hey, I'm Bella." I gave him a dazzling smile.

"H-Hi, I'm Nate."

"Wanna be partners?" I opened my eyes so the gold around them shone with beauty.

"Sure, we can go in the back," he winked.

"Sounds great."

He led the way over to the table in the back corner set up with what looked like chemical fluids of the primary colors.

The teacher whistled suddenly to get the classes' attention. "The directions are on your desk, but basically this is our introduction to chemistry. Yesterday we talked about lab safety and today you will follow it. I expect this lab to be done by the end of class. Begin!" He then sat down and pulled out the paper.

"So, are you any good at this?" Nate put on his safety goggles.

"Uh, yeah I guess how about you?" I pulled the test tube rack towards me and lined the individual test tubes in them.

"Amazing," he was obviously joking.

"I'll get us an A."

"Cool. So tell me about you," he said as he studied the directions.

"Well, I'm adopted and I have three brothers and two sisters. I came from Forks and uh…" I was about to say I have been married for 3 years and I had a daughter, but that would not have ended well.

"Cool. What's your favorite food?"

Shoot. Food… "Um, fries?"

"I love fries!"

"Nice. What's your favorite movie?" I poured some blue and red into a test tube and made purple fluid. Neat.

"Anything actions or horror, I'm a total guy," he laughed. "How about you?"

"Uh, anything good, I guess." I didn't really watch movies, from this century anyway.

He laughed. "What's your favorite color?"

"Um… either red or green." Blood and Edward's eyes.

Oh my God! Edward! I totally forgot about him. Was that good?

"I like those too. Black and gold are cool too, the colors of my car, I have a Lamborghini."

"Awesome! I love fast cars! I have a red Ferrari!"

"That's tight."

"So… how about your favorite sport?" He eyed me.

"Um, running or baseball, well watching it."

"I play baseball."

"What position?"

"Pitcher." He smiled and flexed his arm. Holy cow! Those muscles were huge!

"Uh… wow!"

"Yeah."

"We were about done with the lab and everyone else was about half way so we decided to take a break and talk.

"So do you like to dance?" He tapped his long fingers on the desk.

"Yeah," but only with Edward I thought, "but I'm no good at it."

"Oh. What's your favorite music?"

"I like classics."

"I like rap." He looked away.

"Oh, that's… okay, I guess."

"Mhmm. So we have a lot in common!"

"Tell me about it!"

"Listen, I know we just met and all, but I think you're really pretty, funny and nice and I was wondering if you wanted to go to homecoming with me?"

"Yeah, that sounds good!"  
"Really? Your brothers won't beat me up or anything?" He smiled to let me know he was kidding.

I laughed and shook my head. Though I couldn't promise him…

_RRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIINNNNGGGGGGG!!!!!!!_

"Bye, Bella!"

I was already half way out of the room.

I speed walked to my locker where Rose and Alice were waiting.

"Tell us!"

"I'm going with Nate!"

"Oh my God!" I then told them all the details of my conversation with him in a vampire whisper so there was no chance of anyone hearing, even Edward.

Rose raised her hand.

"My turn! So his name's Luke. He has huge muscles, buzz cut blonde hair, totally hot, worships me, praises my beauty, amazing smiles, killer jokes, and will totally make Emmett jealous. Approve?"

"Approve!" Alice and I high- fived her.

"Good because it was so sweet, we were outside getting ideas for our poems and he picked out a little boutique of roses and asked me to homecoming!"

"Yay!" Alice clapped her hands and I gave Rose a congrats smile.

"And now me!"

We gave our attention to Alice.

"So his name's Jack. He's tall, well- built, quiet, but keeps up with my energy, can dance, curly blonde hair, smart, sweet and will totally have Jazz nervous and mad! Plus….. he asked me to homecoming!"

"AH!" We smiled at each other like real sisters and snickered in our hands when we heard the boys coming.

"So yeah, that's why you need to wear a short dress to homecoming, Bells," Rose said to change the conversation.

"Hey." Edward came up behind me and darted his eyes back and forth through the empty hallways and quickly pecked me on my cheek.

"Hey babe!" Emmett kissed Rose on the lips passionately.

"Hey, Alice." Jasper gave her a dazzling smile and a tight squeeze around her tiny waist.

"Hello." We all responded in a bored tone.

"So I heard you talking about homecoming… you aren't actually thinking of going? Right?" Emmett chuckled nervously.

"Yes, actually we are."

"Yes, and we have the dates to match." Alice smirked at Jasper.

"WHO!"

"Yeah, what the hell is going on here?" Emmett glared at Rose.

"Why are you putting a shield around your thoughts?" Edward looked at me with a confused- furious glance.

"Alice!" Jasper was shaking.

"You guys can't tell us what to do." Rose glared right back at Emmett.

"And we want to go to homecoming."

I added, "And so do our dates, Nate, Luke, and Jack."

"Who?"

We described them to our husbands while they glared back at us.

"This is beyond low."

"What is," a little girl's voice asked. I didn't have to turn around to know it was Jane.

I quickly pulled Jasper, Edward and Emmett under my shield.

"Gee, thanks. I didn't know if you'd love me enough to protect me, Bella." Edward looked hurt. Well, his fault, though I did feel kind of guilty.

Jane suddenly appeared right in front of our loose semi- circle. We immediately rearranged our position.

Jasper stepped in front of Alice and pushed her against the wall.

Emmett growled at Jane and pushed Rose behind him.

Edward pulled me behind his back.

"So the Volturi sent you here to stalk us?" Edward glanced at Jasper from the corner of his eye. Jasper nodded.

"Been reading my mind? Well, yes. I wouldn't call it "stalk" though, more like keep tabs on.

"Well, how are we doing?" Rose asked sarcastically.

"Good." Jane examined her nails. "Well off to class I go! God, I don't know why you guys go to school out of choice, it's so boring."

As soon as she was gone, the guys turned around and glared at us girls.

"So what now?"

"What now is that the bell is going to ring and were ditching to go get dresses." Alice answered.

"Fine. Have fun, see you at home, Bella." Edward gave me a long look and walked away.

Emmett just stomped away.

Jasper controlled Alice's emotions. "That's what I feel like." And then he left.

"Oh." Alice looked down at her shoes.

"Cheer up! Were shopping!"

And that's all Alice needed to hear before dragging us off to Saks in New York.

* * *

**the dresses they choose will be in my profile later. :]] i wont write about them shopping, just when they coem home to a big suprisee!.......**

**PLEASE REVEIW!! :]]**

**exohhh,  
megan**

* * *


	6. The Girls?

**disclaimerr: yah know.**

**anyway... so this was a fun chpter to write. REVEIWW!! :]**

* * *

We drove the car up the trail driveway with Single ladies blasting from the stereo.

"That was so much! I love living close to New York!" Alice said. She smiled as she looked at the packages they were burying me in the back seat.

"I can't wait to show the guy's our dresses!" Rosalie smiled at me and raised her eyebrows. They had forced me to buy this sparkly dress. Ugh.

"Bella you do have the shield up right?" Alice whispered so quietly I could barely hear it.

"Yup."

"Good!" We pulled in to Alice's parking space in the garage. And each grabbed about 20 bags.

Esme ran out of the house just then and gave us all a firm look. Looks like we knew what side she was taking.

Rosalie led the way into the house and called everyone in the family room.

"Were going to show you our dresses. Be right back!"

The guys rolled their eyes and sat down.

We all dashed up to Alice bathroom and stripped down and pulled on our dresses.

Rosalie quickly applied a dash of light pink lip- gloss and flipped her hair in front of her shoulders.

Alice combed her hair till it was perfect and brushed some light green eye shadow on to match her dress.

They both turned to me and Rose curled my hair into a sexy bun. Alice dabbed some pink blush on my cheeks.

"Good to see that blush again."

We strutted to the staircase in our new high heels, looking, well, sexy.

Rose went down first.

Emmett's mouth dropped and he stared at her. I have to admit she did look really beautiful, more then usual. Her pink dress had a very low V neck (a couple of inches above her belly button!) and showed a lot of cleavage, it was slim and the top and had huge sparkles all around, at her waist it went out into a tutu like material and it stopped just above her knees and showed off her legs and her curled blonde hair went perfect with it and there was a brown belt on her waist made of silk with a diamond buckle.

Alice winked at me and went down next. She took her time to stare Jasper directly in the eyes.

Her green dress made her pale skin look beautiful. It was strapless and an olive color that had an angle cut on the bottom and wrapped around her thin body. She tapped her nails on the stair rail and smiled. She stopped at the bottom of the stairs and winked at Jasper. He looked her up and down like he wanted to jump her. I didn't blame him.

OK I knew it was my turn now. I took a deep breath and went down the stairs.

This time everyone's eyes were glued to me.

My sparkly spaghetti strapped gold (with slim stripes of dark green and black) dress made my eyes pop and the heels Rose and Alice forced me into made my claves look great! With my hair back you good see my long neck and the necklaces look cute too.

Edward gave a sharp intake of breath.

"Well what do you think?" Rose asked as I stood beside Alice.

"You guys look pretty!" Nessie said. She smiled.

"Yeah." Emmett looked out the window.

"Cute." Edward said in a passive voice.

"It'll do for your dates." Jasper stood up and went outside.

"You girls look beautiful." Carlisle answered.

"Thanks." Rose, Alice and I said.

Now we just had to wait another four days to actually use these dresses.

Xxxxxxx

It was later that night when Edward, Jasper and Emmett called us into the kitchen.

"Yes?" Alice bounced up and sat on the counter.

"We need to tell you guys something." Emmett smiled mischievously

"Well what? We were painting our nails." Rose snapped.

"Well, I guess if you want to do that instead of hearing all about our dates." Edward looked away, a smile playing at his lips.

"What?" My breathing stopped.

"Yeah. I'm going with Holly, oh God, she has this beautiful tan skin, dark body, killer smile and is so little I just want to eat her up." Jasper looked at Alice wickedly. She glared at him and I knew he used to say that to her. Ouch.

"Nah, that's not better then Audrina, my super hot date. She's tall, model, long curly brown hair, _nice_, and hot." Emmett licked his fingers.

"I think Callie beats them. Short blond hair and beautiful blue eyes." Edward sighed.

"That's cool. I hope you guys have fun. I know we will," I said boldly. Usually I wasn't this confident, but something just ticked me off, and I wasn't going down without a fight.

"Yeah, it is. I hope you don't mid, but were picking them up for school tomorrow," Emmett added.

"Oh, well I hope there's an open lunch table because our boys are sitting with us." Alice smiled wickedly.

"You know what?" Jasper took a step towards Alice.

"What?" Alice got one of her "don't mess" looks on her face.

"You have Holly's same shaped eyes." Jasper said.

Ouch. Shouldn't it be Holly has Alice's eyes?

Looks like the fight just broke out.

* * *

**ohhh... pictures will be up on my profile shortlyy. :]]**

**REVEIWWW!!!!**

**exohhh,  
megann**


End file.
